


Happiness

by CrumblingAsh



Series: Fragile Things [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrumblingAsh/pseuds/CrumblingAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The sensation of laughter in Bruce’s chest is strange, as if he’s swallowed soda faster than his body can tame the bubbles of carbonation.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

* * *

* * *

 

 

The sensation of laughter in Bruce’s chest is strange, as if he’s swallowed soda faster than his body can tame the bubbles of carbonation. It tickles at his throat like the lick of flames, burning in an unhurtful, painful way, before finally erupting in little gasps of chuckles that sound more like wheezing than anything pleasant.

 

Tony’s arm is slung over his shoulders, friendly and anchoring, loose enough that Bruce can break away if he wants, firm enough to remind him that _Tony wants him here._ Across from them, Steve is rumbling laughter of his own on the couch, deep healthy barks of it that shake his body as Clint launches deeper into his completely impossible and ridiculous story. His foot knocks against Bruce’s when he kicks it out, and he shakes his head at the smiled apology; unnecessary.

 

“Friends!” Thor’s boisterous voice booms through the elevator doors before they have even opened, and when they _do,_ the Asgardian stands before them, arms outspread in welcome. “I see that we have already begun our Saturday celebrations! This is most convenient. I have brought with me my fair Lady Jane, as the Man of Iron has requested, along with her friend the Lady Darcy, my lightning sister-.”

 

As Thor sweeps into the room, Jane Foster’s (of all people) hand proudly wrapped within his own, he catches sight of her.

 

She’s different than anything that’s ever walked through his life – thick black hair tumbled over her shoulders, bulky sweater doing little to hide the unashamed curves of her body, black-framed glasses perched across her nose. Her eyes are tired, but the smile that waves across her full lips is happy and fond when Thor draws her forward with his usual charm, her head ducking shyly in greeting as her eyes flicker each of them in turn.

 

His breath trips so hard it catches like a punch to his throat; his shoulders hitch and Tony, arm still around him, tightens his grip even as he calls out words Bruce can’t really hear.

 

There’s another round of cheerful laughter and Darcy looks back up, smile still on her face.

 

(Bruce is surprised to still feel one on his own).


End file.
